


School Milk

by PristineBeat



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cowgirl, Cows, Furry, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PristineBeat/pseuds/PristineBeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hastily made potion for Keine has additional consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Milk

Keine took a seat in a nearby rickety-looking chair. It was about as unstable as it looked, much like the house itself. Massive piles of junk threatened to engulf whoever was unlucky enough to stand under them when they finally gave, and shelves of potions were held up only by a questionably level piece of wood nailed to the wall. It looked like a dump, aside from the hardwood floors, the cupboards and cauldrons in the corner, and a small board over the front door reading “Kirisame Magic Shop”.

“You’re sure this will work, Marisa?”

Marisa turns to Keine, flashing a grin, before quickly going back to digging through her cupboards for ingredients. “‘Course it will. And who’s the magician here? I’m a bit offended you’d doubt me.”

“Hmph.” Keine rolled her eyes. “You’re a human acting like a magician, at best.”

“And you’re like a human acting like a Hakutaku at worst. Isn’t that why you’re even here in the first place? Not that I’m complaining… You’re the first customer I’ve had since, uh… Hm…” Marisa put a hand to her chin in contemplation. “…A while.”

Keine blushed a bit, attempting to readjust her seat but quickly giving up, it seeming too fragile to handle. “Yes, yes. having to take off time from teaching every month is a bit irritating, especially the times when I, er, incorrectly estimate which night will have a full moon. And I understand the kids, especially their parents, aren’t too privy about a youkai teaching them, even after all I do for that village. Plus, perhaps I’ve suffered one cow joke too many.” She sighed. “Some way to - at the very least - control it myself, instead of the moon… Ideally I would like to eradicate it completely, if that’s even possible.”

Continuing to look through her inventory, Marisa was only half listening. “Youkai extermination is a shrine maiden thing, I’m just an ordinary magician.” She puts on a wide smile and grabs her hat from a nearby rack, plopping it on her head and tracing the brim with her fingers. “But!” She throws a couple strange mushrooms into a cauldron across the room, taking a brief moment to congratulate herself on the successful toss. “I’ll see what I can do. ‘Sides, I’m not about to let a customer walk out on me.”

The schoolteacher smiled, crossing her legs in her chair. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Now,” Marisa said, moving across the room expertly, dodging all manner of flotsam and jetsam about. The house was messy, but she could navigate it perfectly nonetheless. “There’s a couple things we have to improvise, here…”

“I-Improvise?! I hope you’re not taking this lightly…!”

“I don’t exactly have all the ingredients I need, especially for working with Youkai as rare as Hakutaku. I know the moon just as well as you do, and the next time it’s full is the day after tomorrow. I could talk to Kourin and hopefully get all the stuff I need, but even for him, it’d take a few days. Yukari’s an option too, but I’d have to talk to her through Reimu, and we both know she’d never get around to it in time. Cutting a few corners here and there ain’t a big deal.”

“I’m willing to wait, you know.” Keine seemed a bit uneasy in her seat. What’s a couple more days on the scale of years?

“Well, I’m not. Time is money.” Marisa threw more miscellaneous ingredients into the bubbling cauldron. “It’s just some substitutions anyway, like that fake sugar stuff people sometimes put in their tea.”  
“I suppose I’m not really in any position to not trust you, am I? You’re the magic expert.”

“Exactly!” She grabs a large wooden spoon and begins stirring the ingredients, the solution inside becoming viscous and multicolored. “Once this is done, it should give you the power to control your Hakutaku form, it just need’s a couple more things…. One of those substitutions I was talking about…” Marisa walks into the other room, her kitchen, returning with a small glass of white liquid, hesitating a slight second before pouring it in, muttering to herself, “Yeah, it should be alright…”

Keine sighed, a bit bothered by how casual the magician was. “And just what were you substituting for anyway…? And why was that in your kitchen?”

Marisa continued stirring the cauldron, the contents slowly becoming a thick, white concoction. “Well, I would need some blood from a real Hakutaku, a cow-beast, not a were one like you. They’re pretty rare, y’know. Regular cow blood would’ve worked too, but I didn’t have any of that around either, so I just used some milk.”  
“Milk?!” Keine gritted her teeth and tensed up. “Milk is an appropriate substitute for this?!”

“Sure it is, any sorta bodily fluid would’ve done fine. You wanna have some bull sperm in here instead?” She grinned, attempting to hide her sarcasm. “Same thing.”

Keine sighed, relaxing a bit. “Alright, alright… I’m sure it’ll be fine.

The next 20 minutes passed in silence, as Marisa added a few more strange mushrooms and herbs and stirred them in, carefully bottling the potion and corking it, drawing a small star on the top. Keine sat in her chair, looking around at the junk the magician has amassed over who knows how many years. Her concentration was broken moments later by a smiling magician handing her a milky white potion. “Courtesy of Kirisame Magic Shop, tell your friends!”

Keine stood up from her chair, smiling and giving Marisa a decent amount of pay for her services, thanking her before leaving the shop, taking her trip back to her home in the human village. She was reserved, yet excited, her pace quickening the closer she got to the village. By the time she arrived, she was in a full run, dodging other residents as she ran into her house as night began to fall. She stood in her candlelit room, looking up at the waxing moon from her window. She uncorked the potion and swished it around a bit, recognizing the smell of the milk, as well as various other mushrooms she saw Marisa toss in. She took a deep breath and took a few sips, surprised at how unexpectedly tasty it was, and quickly gulped down the rest. She felt it slide down her throat, and it sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at the moon, and she felt a faint tingle across her entire body.  
Gulping, something not seeming quite right, she looked down at her hand, the texture seeming much different in the dim light. As she moved closer the the candle, she gave a sharp gasp. her entire arm was becoming… bristly. Short hairs began sprouting, some white, some light green. They spread from her arm to her shoulder, and she felt it go down her back. She gulped as she felt a familiar pressure at the base of her spine. Just like every full moon, a tail began to snake its way out of her dress, a skinny, rope-like growth with a tuft of light green fur on the end. She groaned as she felt the other familiar sensation, the growth of horns on top of her head. Her breathing became heavy as more fur grew over her body. She felt a surge as the fur started to grow around her chest, and her dress slowly became tighter and tighter. Keine looked down and saw her breasts slowly growing outwards, her normal modest B-cup expanding into C, then D, and even larger. Soon, she could no longer see her feet while she was standing up, and her breasts quickly became larger than her head. She groaned as her nipples received the same treatment, puffing out, becoming thicker and longer. Wet blotches started to appear on the front of her strained dress, and she had no choice but to tear it off, her growing breasts threatening to do it for her anyway.

Milk dribbled out of her nipples, running down her furred chest (now with an obvious cow pattern) and dripping onto the ground. Her breasts were massive and heavy, forcing her to lean on her desk nearby to stop from collapsing on the ground. While one hand supported her, the other decided to experiment, moving to a nipple and lightly touching it, instantly recoiling when she did so. It was extremely sensitive! She tried again, this time bracing herself beforehand, and instead shivered, almost falling to her knees. The slightest touch sent milk spurting out, forming puddles on the floor. Her breathing was now shallow and erratic, bracing herself and giving a short yelp as she gave one of her nipples a hard tug, sending out a jet of milk splashing on the floor. Curious, she cupped her palm under her breast and collected a small handful of milk before slowly moving it up to her mouth. She slurped up the milk in her hand, and she couldn’t help but to repeat the motion. Again and again, a handful of warm, fresh milk slid down her throat. As she drank, the changes persisted. Her nose started to broaden, slowly stretching out. A wet splat was heard as her lengthening tongue barrelled out of her mouth, drool accumulating between her breasts, making them even slicker, the fur completely matted down with milk and saliva. Her face began to stretch, accommodating her longer tongue, and soon, her muzzle was complete. Fur began to work its way up her neck, covering her new face and forcing her ears up on the sides of her head, stretching and fanning them out into a more cow-like shape. Her breathing still quick, she lapped up another handful of milk, a long, deep moo escaping her mouth.

Still leaning, she took a heavy breast in her hand and lifted it up, while at the same time craning her muzzle down. Her breasts were big enough, and her muzzle long enough, that she clasped her lips around a nipple, and began to suck as much warm milk out as she could. Nubs began to form on the sides of her forehead as horns began to take their shape, forcing her to slightly rebalance herself. Slightly above her crotch, a more blob-like growth began to form, and as she drank more milk, more was produced, pooling in a growing udder between her legs. She was completely covered with fur now, the only bare parts of her body being her toes, which slowly began to meld into a single mass, forming a hard hoof on each foot. Her udder still continued to grow, the teats reaching more than a few inches in length, and the heavy mass almost touching the floor, sagging with gallons of milk. Soon, her belly was distended with her own product, and she released her nipple from her lips. Still breathing heavy, she no longer had the energy to keep herself propped up on her desk, and slinked to the floor, her udder sore and begging for release, but with no one to help her do so. It leaked a constant stream, along with her massive breasts, pooling on the floor around her and enveloping her in a warm layer of liquid. Exhausted, she fell asleep, licking her lips and mooing quietly, one hand massaging a breast, the other patting her massive udder.

—-

The next morning, she woke up, fur across her entire body matted by milk, and her belly still distended from the previous night. She struggled getting up, using the corner of her desk as leverage, and even then, walking was its own challenge. She wasn’t yet used to heaving so many extra pounds in her front. Slowly, she made it downstairs, and then out the door, ready to teach her class, same as ever. She was forced to stand as upright as possible, else her udder would start to drag on the ground, the sensation leaving a slight wet trail wherever she went. The rest of the human village either gaped as she walked by, or ran away, thinking she was some new, dangerous youkai.

As she entered the classroom, many of the children had the same reaction, but as she spoke, they recognized her voice, forcing them from a state of shock or terror into one of just confusion. She grabbed her normal piece of chalk and began writing on the board. Having to stand back slightly to prevent her breasts from bumping into the chalkboard, her class got the odd view of their teacher whipping her tail back and forth, an udder between her legs slowly swaying as she wrote.

_‘It’s a bit odd’_ , Keine thought, _‘but at least they’re paying attention now!’_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feel free to request a story or something @ pristinebeat.tumblr.com


End file.
